El Diario Profeta, la columna de los lectores
by kelebel
Summary: Una colección de cortos artículos publicados en el Diario Profeta y enviados por varios miembros del mundo mágico. ( Traducción del fic de Padfoot, Prongs and Moony)
1. Los gnomos también tienen derechos

Bueno, para empezar quería aclarar que esta es una traducción con consentimiento de los autores del fic: **"The Daily Prophet, reader´s columns"** escrito por **Padfoot, Prongs and Moony. **Para cualquiera que este interesado en leer la historia original escrita en inglés el número del fic es: 2100978 y el número de autor es: 615569.

Sin nada más que decir, les presento el fic:

* * *

**El Diario Profeta, la columna de los lectores**  
_Una colección de cortos artículos publicados en el Diario Profeta y enviados por varios miembros del mundo mágico._

Queridos lectores:

He decidido (luego de la inundación de cartas que he recibido de personas deseosas de publicar sus artículos, proyectos, etc. en el diario) crear una nueva sección dedicada a las personas del mundo mágico que desean dejar sus opiniones, etc. Si tienes algo que deseas que publiquemos, envíalo a la dirección usual del diario!

Disfruten!

El director

* * *

**¡Los gnomos también tienen derechos!**

**Por: Un gnomo de jardín.**

Buenos días, lectores del diario Profeta. Soy un gnomo. En todos mis años, y los de mi padre y de mis abuelos, los gnomos hemos sido maltratados, abusados y severamente descuidados por el Ministerio de la Magia. ¡Nosotros también somos criaturas mágicas! No somos sus esclavos, como los elfos domésticos; no estamos intentando matarlos, como los centauros. Solo queremos que los brujos y brujas nos dejen en paz, y que dejen de intentar echarnos de nuestros hábitats naturales (las charcas de los jardines).

Vivo en un jardín mágico en Ottery St. Catchpole. ¡He sido arrojado fuera de los límites de mi jardín en Ottery St. Catchpole 46 veces! Una vez, me arrojaron casi 18 metros, lo cual, a pesar de ser sorprendente, es ¡INACEPTABLE! Mi hermano ha sido tan severamente dañado cerebralmente por este vil tratamiento que ayer se paso el día entero riéndose histéricamente como tonto dentro de una bota, mientras un Kneazle intentaba asesinarlo.

A pesar de que el jardín estaba lleno de magos, ninguno intento salvar a mi hermano. En venganza por eso, debo decir que mordí al niño que vivió. ¡El mundo mágico debe tomar eso como una advertencia! ¡No vamos a soportar esto por mucho más tiempo! Como pueden ver, mi salvaje ataque a Harry Potter, fue provocado. Nosotros los gnomos no somos criaturas violentas. No hay nada que nos agrade más que sentarnos al lado de nuestra charca pescando todo el día. ¡Pero si no nos dejan en paz, con problemas cerebrales o no, marcharemos hacia el ministerio y destruiremos el mundo mágico!

¡Ténganse por advertidos!

**Sabemos que esta historia es muy corta, pero vamos a actualizarla regularmente, y muchos miembros del mundo mágico van a escribir artículos!**

**Por favor, lean y dejen review! ¡Realmente apreciamos las opiniones y comentarios!**

**Padfoot, Prongs y Moony.**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi traducción.

Acuérdense de leer las otras secciones del Diario Profeta escritas por P, P y M y traducidas al español por mi ("Diario Profeta, Corazones solitarios" y "Diario Profeta, la página de los deportes.")

También pueden leer el fic que yo, la traductora, estoy escribiendo, se llama: "Hogwarts, una historia (corregida)" o también pueden leer la traducción de un fic escrito por Mordred, sobre los merodeadores que se llama: "Por siempre vivo."

Solo hagan click en mi nick!!!

**Petit Ange Kelebel**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Miembro de la Orden de los Merodeadores.**


	2. Los Hufflepuff no son zoquetes

Bueno, para empezar quería aclarar que esta es una traducción con consentimiento de los autores del fic: **"The Daily Prophet, reader´s columns"** escrito por **Padfoot, Prongs and Moony. **Para cualquiera que este interesado en leer la historia original escrita en inglés el número del fic es: 2100978 y el número de autor es: 615569.

* * *

**El Diario Profeta, la columna de los lectores**  
_Una colección de cortos artículos publicados en el Diario Profeta y enviados por varios miembros del mundo mágico._

Queridos lectores:

He decidido (luego de la inundación de cartas que he recibido de personas deseosas de publicar sus artículos, proyectos, etc. en el diario) crear una nueva sección dedicada a las personas del mundo mágico que desean dejar sus opiniones, etc. Si tienes algo que deseas que publiquemos, envíalo a la dirección usual del diario!

Disfruten!

El director Los Hufflepuff no somos un grupo de zoquetes

* * *

**Por: Ernie Macmillan**

Bienvenidos lectores, he decidido escribir un artículo en este diario muy respectado (leído por todas las personas decentes) para defender mi casa en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería y desmentir el malicioso rumor de que las personas de la casa de Hufflepuff somos un "grupo de zoquetes". Para cualquiera que se lo esté preguntando: un zoquete es, de acuerdo al diccionario "Pequeño Larousse ilustrado" **(Nota de Traductora: No se quejen! Es el único diccionario que encontré en mi casa!!)** editado en 1990, "Una persona torpe, ineficiente y ruda." Cualquiera que me conoce sabe que no soy torpe y además soy muy eficiente.

Nadie más en la escuela ha, todavía, organizado sus medias en diferentes categorías de acuerdo a su color, elasticidad, largo y elegancia. También estoy orgulloso de decir, que nunca, NUNCA, perdí una media en el lavado. A la mayoría de ustedes ya les debo haber echo entrar en razón, pero para los demás cabezas huecas (que significa, de acuerdo al mismo diccionario: "tontos, bobalicones") seguiré dando ejemplos.

Los Hufflepuff, en los últimos dos años, hemos logrado tener un porcentaje de aprobados muy grande, muchas personas obtienen una A (como mi amiga Hannah Abbot me informó, eso significa "Asombroso") y sorprendentemente la mayoría nos sacamos T (Tremendo) **(NT: Las notas según el libro de Harry son de la más alta a la más baja: O (Sobresaliente), E (Excede lo esperado), A (aceptable), P (Pobre), D (atroz, horroroso), T (terrible). La T sería terrible, Ernie se la confunde con "terrific", que significa: tremendo, excelente.). **Yo he logrado recibir tres T.

Tomando en cuenta toda esta información, estoy seguro de que todos. Incluyendo las otras tres casas de Hogwarts, aceptaran que no somos unos zoquetes (ver la traducción más arriba). Esperaré ansiosamente el ver mi artículo publicado cuando un amable Gryffindor o Ravenclaw me preste su ejemplar. También quería pedirle que ningún Slytherin intente envolverme en diarios nuevamente e intente enviarme a Perú. A mi mama no le agrada que se arrugue mi remera.

Ernie Macmillan.

* * *

**¡No tenemos nada en contra de los Hufflepuff! Solo fue una idea que se nos ocurrió cuando releíamos la piedra filosofal por milésima vez. ¡Perdón si ofendimos a algún fan de los Hufflepuff!**

**¡Si conseguimos las suficientes review vamos a poder ayudarle a Ernie a lograr tener una mejor casa! ¡Hazlo por Ernie! ¡Hazlo por Hufflepuff!**

**P, P y M**

* * *

Bueno, los autores dijeron todo: manden reviews!!!!!!!

Y acuérdense de leer las otras secciones del Diario Profeta escritas por P, P y M y traducidas al español por mi ("Diario Profeta, Corazones solitarios" y "Diario Profeta, la página de los deportes.")

También pueden leer el fic que yo, la traductora, estoy escribiendo, se llama: "Hogwarts, una historia (corregida)" o también pueden leer la traducción de un fic escrito por Mordred, sobre los merodeadores que se llama: "Por siempre vivo."

Solo hagan click en mi nick!!!

**Petit Ange Kelebel**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Miembro de la Orden de los Merodeadores.**


	3. PEDDO

Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón.....

Si ya se... me odian por que tarde mucho en actualizar.... pero digamos que las cosas se dieron así y... bueh.... perdón...

Les dejo para que puedan leer:

Ah! Minuto. Este fic es…. Creo que ya saben de quien es y que es una traducción así que prosigo...

* * *

**El Diario Profeta, la columna de los lectores**  
Una colección de cortos artículos publicados en el Diario Profeta y enviados por varios miembros del mundo mágico.

Queridos lectores:

He decidido (luego de la inundación de cartas que he recibido de personas deseosas de publicar sus artículos, proyectos, etc. en el diario) crear una nueva sección dedicada a las personas del mundo mágico que desean dejar sus opiniones, etc. Si tienes algo que deseas que publiquemos, envíalo a la dirección usual del diario!

Disfruten!

El Editor (NT: se que en las otras dos puse director, pero recién me di cuenta de que estaba mal). Plataforma élfica de defensa de los derecho obreros (PEDDO)

* * *

**Por: Hermione Granger**

Desde hace un año que he estado intentando alertar al mundo mágico la terrible situación en que se encuentran los elfos domésticos, condenados a la esclavitud desde el nacimiento, estas criaturas pasan su vida entera trabajando para las ricas y holgazanas familias de magos, ya que a pesar de que las familias con elfos domésticos son muy ricas, siguen sin pagarles.

Por lo tanto he fundado una organización para ayudar a los elfos domésticos a pelear por salarios justos y buenas condiciones de trabajo, queremos que se respeto a los elfos domésticos y que incluso haya un representante de ellos en el ministerio. He agregado unas cortas entrevistas con dos elfos domésticos que quiero que el mundo mágico lea y juzgue por si mismo. ¿Qué haz hecho tu para ayudar a los elfos en el mundo?

Si quieren unirse, deben pagar dos sickles, los cuales pueden enviarme a través del diario profeta, y les reenviaré la medalla y algunos volantes para que distribuyas por tu área. Para cualquier interesado, estaremos haciendo una demostración fuera del ministerio en dos semanas, las personas que consideren que los elfos domésticos deben tener iguales derechos júntense conmigo allí. ¡Juntos vamos a terminar con las restricciones!

**Entrevista con Dobby (un elfo doméstico):**

Granger: Buenos días Dobby, Tu eres un elfo doméstico libre, ¿No es así?

Dobby: Sí.

Granger: Te dan un salario, condiciones de vida justas y estas contento con tu trabajo, ¿No?

Dobby: Sí, señorita. Dobby se pregunta a donde esta yendo con todo esto...

Granger: ¿Entonces le recomendarías a los demás elfos domésticos que su ruta a la felicidad sería rompiendo las cadenas de la servidumbre y demandar un salario por trabajar?

Dobby: Señorita, por favor no involucre a Dobby en todo esto...

Ron: ¿Hermione? Tal vez no deberíamos haber hecho esta entrevista en la cocina...

Harry: Sí, creo que todavía están enfadados contigo por lo de la última vez.

Granger: No digas tonterías Harry, iré a hablar con ellos..... Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

Harry: ¡Tienen a Hermione! ¡Ron! ¿Ron?

Dobby: Se fue por allí, señor Harry, señor.

Hermione: Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡ No! ¡ La éclair, no! ¿Cualquier cosa menos eso!

Harry: _(haciendo un gesto de dolor)_... Ehhhh... creo que mejor voy a buscarlo Dobby, chau!

Dobby: Adiós señor Potter!

Hermione: " ¡Pero pueden ser libreeeeeeeees!

Éclair: Es una especie de torta, finita con crema adentro y usualmente chocolate recubriéndola.

**Entrevista con Winky (una elfa doméstica)**

Hermione: Winky fue despedida de su trabajo injustamente hace tan solo unas semanas por su viejo "amo" cuyo nombre no puedo decir por razones legales... Ella es la mejor candidata para explicar cuanto más feliz puede ser un elfo doméstico cuando ya no trabaja para su amo. Buenos días Winky.

Winky: Hic!

Hermione: Por favor explíquenos cuan más feliz es ahora que tiene su libertad.

Winky: Hic!

Hermione: _(susurrando) _Te doy una botella de cerveza de manteca si dices esto. _(buscando entre unos papeles)._

Winky: A Winky... hic... le gusta.. hic… ser libre, es mucho… hic… mejor… hic... que cuando Winky... hic... tenía que trabajar para... hic... el señor Crouch... _(Rompe en llanto)_

Hermione: Como pueden ver este es el segundo elfo doméstico que prefiere la libertad. ¡Ayúdenme a ayudarlos, únase a P.E.D.D.O. y libere a un elfo hoy mismo!

**Nota POSTERIOR de Hermione Granger:**

Me gustaría informarles a los lectores del diario profeta, que a pesar de la asombrosa y poca cantidad de asistentes, Yo, Harry y Ron, hicimos nuestra demostración de todas formas y les vendimos las insignias y volantes a todos los que pasaron por ahí, y estamos seguros de que el ministerio lo notará dentro de poco.

Desafortunadamente estamos siendo investigados por el ministerio, ya que hay varias cartas escritas a diarios muggles diciendo que vieron a tres niños y un extraño hombrecillo pequeño entregando insignias de "salve a los elfos", a pesar de que ese no es el nombre de nuestra organización, por lo tanto voy a pedirle a cualquiera que considere que lo que estamos haciendo esta bien que firme una solicitud para liberarnos dela armario de escobas de la señora Weasley.

Ron: Por favor!!!!!

Harry: Se lo rogamos!!!

Solicitud para liberar a Harry, Ron y Hermione:

Dobby

Colin Creevy

Dennis Creevy

* * *

Próximamente: "como usar un feletono" Por Ron. 

Listo!!! Espero que les haya gustado y prometo la próxima no tardarme tanto en traducir!!!

Saludos!

**Petit Ange Kelebel**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Miembro de la Orden de los Merodeadores.**

* * *

**IMPORTANTE: Visiten mi página web!!!!!!!**


	4. Como usar el felétono

Sin duda este es el mejor capítulo que escribieron los tres autores, realmente me revolqué de risa. Espero que también les guste!!!

* * *

**El Diario Profeta, la columna de los lectores **  
_Una colección de cortos artículos publicados en el Diario Profeta y enviados por varios miembros del mundo mágico._

Queridos lectores:

He decidido (luego de la inundación de cartas que he recibido de personas deseosas de publicar sus artículos, proyectos, etc. en el diario) crear una nueva sección dedicada a las personas del mundo mágico que desean dejar sus opiniones, etc. Si tienes algo que deseas que publiquemos, envíalo a la dirección usual del diario!

Disfruten!

**El Editor**

* * *

**Como usar un felétono**

**Por: Ron Weasley**

El procedimiento para usar un felétono es muy complicado. Requiere mucha habilidad y paciencia, y una vez que lo hayas hecho, te darás cuenta por que los magos siguen con las lechuzas...

Antes que nada, tienes que encontrar un felétono. Esto puede ser bastante difícil, ya que la mayoría de las casas mágicas no vienen equipadas con uno. Si este es tu caso, deberás ir al mundo muggle (aterrador, lo sé) y buscar una cabina enorme roja con una caja de metal adentro. Por favor no las confundan con lo que los muggle llaman "buzones de correo". Si, de alguna forma, logras entrar en estos "buzones de correo" es casi imposible que vuelvas a salir nuevamente, hasta que un hombre muggle con pantaloncitos cortos de color azul oscuro te deje salir. Creo que este hombre existe solamente para dejar salir a las personas del "buzón", o por lo menos para liberar las manos de la gente cuando se quedan atrapadas en la rendija, y se lo reconoce inmediatamente por los pantaloncitos cortos, que utilizará incluso en los días de nieve (una especie de uniforme, ¿tal vez?).

De todas formas, una vez que encontraste el felétono, tienes que asegurarte de tener dinero muggle. La vez que intenté usar el felétono con dinero mágico, el sickle que inserte en el agujero decidió no entrar. Se volvió de un color violeta brilloso, salió volando de mi mano y me golpeó en la cabeza. Todavía tengo la cicatriz para probárselos....

Si ya tienes el dinero muggle, puedes saltearte esta parte. Si no lo tienes tendrás que viajar hasta Gringotts. No creo que los bancos muggle cambien tu dinero. Cuando lo intenté, llamaron a unos hombres en trajes azules y anteojos oscuros diciendo que les estábamos haciendo perder su tiempo. No fueron, sin embargo, estos hombres los que me asustaron. Había una mujer cerca de la puerta sosteniendo lo que parecía una serpiente unida a un barril rojo y negro con rueditas llamado Henry. ¡La serpiente me gruño y cuando se acercó a mi, intento chupar mi camisa! Le tuve que preguntar a mi papa si ÉL podía cambiar el dinero por mi.

**Nota de traductor: Se preguntaran a que se refería Ron con eso... pues a una aspiradora. Y dirán: si, ya se que era una aspiradora, me lo imagine, pero que tiene que ver Henry? Pues no se preocupen que su traductora ya lo averiguo, según mi información casi todas las familias de Gran Bretaña tienen este tipo de aspiradoras: son aspiradoras normales, pero que tienen dibujito de carita y un nombre en la frente, son muy comunes las aspiradoras Henry, James, Basil.... etc...**

Bien, así que ahora ya tienes el dinero, y sabes donde esta el felétono. Regresa al felétono, métete adentro y cierra la puerta. (¡Por experiencia previa he aprendido que esto es para evitar que otros muggles escuchen lo que el muggle loco en el otro lado de la línea este diciendo!).

Levanta la cosa larga y negra pegada a la caja de metal en la pared. Recuerda la posición en la que esta, por que la vas a tener que dejar así más tarde. Este es el "auricular" y es la parte por la que podes hablar. Ponla cerca de tu oreja, con la cuerda enrulada para abajo cerca de tu boca. Una vez que ya tengas una historia de uso del felétono más larga, querrás experimentar sosteniendo el "auricular" en diferentes formas. He visto a los muggles sosteniéndolos debajo de sus peras, pero yo no lo intentaría hasta tener un conocimiento básico de los felétonos. Esas cosas duelen cuando se caen sobre tus pies, créanme.

Ahora tienes que insertar el dinero muggle en la ranura. NO pongas tus dedos en la ranura también. Es muy doloroso y sé que no hay ningún hombre con pantaloncitos cortos o sin ellos que venga a sacarte de esta. Sin embargo, los muggles creen que pueden asustarte para que saques el dedo afuera golpeando los vidrio tres veces y gritando " ¡Apúrate! ¡ Sal de ahí! ¡Necesito usar el teléfono!"

Afortunadamente, cuando hayas insertado la moneda y NO tus dedos, puedes marcar el número. Usualmente, a menos que estés llamando a alguien que vive a una distancia muy larga de donde estas en ese momento, el número de felétono tendrá ocho números (NT: yo lo traduje como para Argentina, no sé en el resto de los países). Si vive más lejos tendrás que agregar de tres a cinco números al comienzo. Y si vive en otro país tendrás que agregar a todos esos números varios más. Muy confuso, lo sé, pero como un acostumbrado usuario de felétono, ya tengo arraigados estos datos.

Habiendo marcado el número, el felétono va a comenzar a realizar ruidos extraños. Esto se supone que tiene que ocurrir, y no tienes que salir corriendo de la cabina del felétono gritando que esta apunto de explotar, ya que el siguiente muggle que entre en la misma usará tu moneda muggle que tan difícil se te hizo conseguir, y realmente no querrás pasar por ESO nuevamente...

Cuando el mago ( o tal vez muggle enojón) haya "contestado al felétono", usualmente dirán, "Hola?" pero también te podrás encontrar con otras expresiones como el recitado de los números que marcaste seguidos por "¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?". Ahora puedes hablarle NORMALMENTE a la persona en el otro lado, no cometas el error de gritarle al auricular, no les va a agradar.

A veces, sin embargo, la persona a la que llamas puede estar afuera. En ese caso la "maquina contestadora" se activará. Sonará como tu amigo, y te hablará, pero no es la persona que conoces. Llegue a la conclusión de que las familias suficientemente ricas para tener un felétono emplean a una persona para sentarse al lado del mismo todo el tiempo. Cambian su voz para hacerla sonar tal cual a la de tu amigo, y tu les tienes que dejar el mensaje que luego esta le dará a tu amigo. Esta "maquina contestadora" dirá algo parecido a:

" Lo lamento, pero el señor Black no esta en estos momentos, pero si dejas el nombre y tu número de felétono luego del biiip, intentaré contestarte cuando tenga tiempo. ..... Biiiiiiiiip...."

Luego del biiiip ( o a veces diiiiip) la "maquina contestadora" dejará de hablar, y deberás dejar tu nombre y... tal vez no tu número de felétono, ya que, si el señor Black decide llamarte luego cuando ya no estás allí, un inocente muggle puede encontrarse hablando con alguien del que nunca a escuchado hablar antes.

Cuando termines tu "llamada feletónica" o hayas dejado tu mensaje, debes poner el "auricular" nuevamente donde estaba antes de que entraras a la cabina. Ahora ya puedes abrir la puerta, salir afuera y pasar por al lado de la fila de gente que estaba esperando para usar el felétono mientras tu averiguabas como usarlo.

* * *

Y que tul? De esta sección los autores no escribieron nada más, así que van a tener que esperar a que ellos actualicen.

Saludos!!!

Me olvidé de responder los reviews!!! Perdón!! Acá están:

**Boni: **Muchas gracias pro leer mi traducción! Me alegro de que te guste!!!

**MakiP: **Uh… perdón… estoy segura de que los autores no quisieron ofender a nadie. Igual te digo que a mi parecer más que echar abajo a los Hufflepuff, echan abajo a Ernie!!! ... no en serio... lo lamento, si te ofendimos...

**Atlanta de Tebas: **Que bueno que te haya gustado los de p.e.d.d.o. Pero tenés que admitir que este esta mejor!!! Gracias por el rr!!!

**Petit Ange Kelebel**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Miembro de la Orden de los Merodeadores.**

**IMPORTANTE: Visiten mi página web!!!!!!!**


End file.
